Power Rangers: Galactic Force
by Karrio
Summary: The Shadow Claw an evil organization has resurfaced and plans to expand their Empire. They have targeted Earth. It is up to Queen Maria to create a new team of defenders to save their planet. They are called: Power Raners: Galactic Force. Harnessing the powers of the planets, they will become the 27th Power Ranger team. Can they save Earth? SYOR
1. Prologue

Power Rangers: Galactic Force

_Prologue_

_Reevesville, August 20, 2009_

"Finally. After a grueling battle, the Power Rangers have managed to defeat the Shadow Claw," a black haired reporter shouted into a camera, which panned across the decimated street. "It took all of their courage, might and an heroic sacrifice but in the end, the team showed why aliens should pick another location to tangle with..."

At that moment, the TV was shut off. The person who shut it off was a red haired female in her mid 50's was seen staring at a photo of the team with a tear stricken face. Her eyes never strayed from one particular person, who just paid the ultimate price. One that no one was happy with.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she places the photo on the table and got up. She passed through the house as if she was on auto pilot. She was lost in her own grief as her feet brought her to the entrance of the Galactic War Room. She enters this massive spaced room and heads for the main console, located in the middle of the room. There, she presses a button and records something, though what she said, no one knows.

With a one final, haunting look, she turns off the lights and bars the doors closed, hoping no one ever has to step foot in this forsaken place again. She then heads back up and finishes packing.

_Present Day, March 17 2019_

"You must be Maria," a friendly, warm voice welcomes the red haired person with a folder in his hands. He extends his hand in a handshake gesture.

"Indeed I am," she responds with a gentle voice, clasping his hand with an iron grip.

"First, I want to extend my condolences. Amanda was a great role model for this neighbourhood. She refused to sell this house when she moved and insisted it was to be kept in the family," the male figure says with sadness in his voice. "I considered her a close friend."

"Thank you Roger," Maria said kindly. "She talked a lot about you. She considered you to be her closest friend and we both know she didn't have many close friends. Friends, yes but she let very few people into her life."

"She was a strong willed individual. She will be missed," Roger stated. He then cleared his voice. "Alright, guess it's time to get this done."

"Would you like to come in?" Maria offered.

"Thanks," Roger said as he followed Maria into the home. Once at the kitchen table, he places the folder on the table and took out a piece of paper. "Guess we can start here. She has left you $100k in trust funds, which you can take out if you inclined to. She also left you the house, and she left you a security box at Reevesville Bank, though she declined to say what's in the box, as per her right."

"Thank you Roger," Maria smiled at the lawyer, her eyes never leaving his. "But I think we both know why you are here."

"So you do remember me?" Roger said with a hopeful voice.

"I might have been a kid but I will never forget," Maria said softly. She clenches her necklace.

"So are the rumors true?" Roger asked with a hesitation in his voice.

"Afraid so," Maria confirmed. "Though they aren't back in huge numbers this time."

"That's interesting. Last time, they came in numbers. Do you think they are switching strategies?" Roger wondered.

"No. I think they want to confirm if an existing team is here," Maria hypothesized. "I think, once they find out we don't have currently have one, they will come back in force."

"You do know all you need to do is ask," Roger commented softly. "I am sure the others would be willing to come out of retirement."

"I can't do that," Maria responded. "It's my job to create a team and as mentor, I will have to train them. But, if you are willing, can you ask the others to meet me tomorrow? I do have something I want to ask you guys all."

"Of course," Roger confirmed. He got up from the table and headed towards the door. He stopped before heading outside and turned back to Maria. "May the planets lend us their strengths!"


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting of the Fates (I)

**A/N: **I would like to thank SnowBranwen, Lewamus Prime 2019, Arctic4Queen, Ahkalia, and powerking for submitting characters to the story. Very excited to see where this goes. Already have some plotlines lined up. And as always, Power Rangers are owned by Hasbro. Enjoy!

**Power Rangers: Galactic Force**

**Chapter 1 – Meeting of Fate I**

** _Outside_ _Reevesville _**

"How's the plan unfolding?" an icy, cool voice spoke into a hologram.

"It's going well My Lady," the answer came back swifty, though the voice was a little shaky,

"Good. Revenge will be swift and decisive. It's time Earth finally falls," the icy voice spoke again. "And what of the search?"

"Well Mi'Lady, it has stalled," the shaky voice answered, now profusly sweating into the hologram.

"How so?" the cold voice inquired.

The voice gulped, knowing full well that people who didn't deliever results to her ended up dead. "The trail got cold. It's like it vanished."

"Is that so?" The cool voice responded with a hint of disapproval. "How long have you been in Reevesville?"

"Um, 3 years," the voice barely squeaks out.

"3 years and what have you accomplished in that 3 years?" The cold voice somehow became even colder.

"Well, umm, we managed..." was all the figure can get out before she is interrupted.

"Exactly. You are a disappointment. You have always been a screw up. How you ended up in your position, I do not know," the icy voice coldly pointed out. She nodded to the shadows behind the person. "But I do know that your time is up. Kill her but make it look like an accident. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Yes My Highness," a voice emulated from the shadows. In an instant, the figure standing on the hologram was stabbed through the heart, eliciting a cry before it was silenced.

"Let this be a lesson. There is no room for failure," the icy voice spoke. "Now, find me that object!"

With that, the hologram was shut down and the room was plunged into darkness. On the other side of the call, a lady donned in a white dress sat back in the Captain's Chair. She brushed away a lock of red hair from her face and spoke to the crew around her.

"That goes for everyone. Fail me and you will suffer a fate worse then that!" She maliciously said. "Now bring us into port!"

_**Reevesville College **_

Laughter and chatter filled the air as students began to move into residence. For many students, this was their first time living away from home and most were excited for it. No more will they have to listen to their parents telling them what time to go to bed, or eat veggies or no video games. Instead, a lot were interested in the social live of the campus: The parties. Others, though, were already getting a start on their school year. Or getting lost.

A young female with medium raven black hair was seen looking very confused on where to go. She had her phone out, looking down at it, then back up at the numbers, trying to find a certain building. She began walking in a direction, nearly bumping into someone.

"Oh I am so sorry," a guy with a yellow polo shirt apologized.

"No harm, no foul," the girl replied. She peeked down at her phone again.

"Lost?" he said, running a hand through his messy hair, revealing a scar on his forehead.

"Is it obvious?" She responded sarcastically.

"What building are you looking for?" He asks in return with a friendly smile.

"Building 4519," she responded.

"That's my building," he remarked with another smile. "I can walk you there if you want?"

"That would be good thanks," she accepted the offer and followed him. "I'm Kelley."

"Neo," Neo introduced himself. He spoke quickly before she can make the same joke he has heard too many times. "I choose neither."

"I.. err... wasn't going to ask that," Kelley stuttered but quickly grinned. "But if you had to, which one would you choose?"

Neo let out a sigh but found himself thinking. "If I had to choose, I am conflicted. Knowing what I know, I would choose the blue pill, but the scientific mind of mine would choose the red pill."

"So you must be like a nerd or something?" Kelley wondered without thinking. She immediately flashes him a sorry look.

"It's alright," Neo chuckles as they come up to a 5 storey red building. "And I prefer geek thank you very much."

"What's the difference?" Kelley asked in confusion.

"Nothing. They are both losers," a gruff voice spoke up and suddenly, Neo found himself laying on the ground.

"What was that for?" Kelley demanded, staring deviantly at the attacker.

"That was a reminder that he should stay in his own lane," he responded. He was a tall, lean, muscular man with short, black hair. "Losers like him don't belong on the surf team. And girls like you don't need to hang around people like him. Why not hang out with us? I, Derek, can show you a good time."

"I, Kelley, don't want your good time," she responded mockily as she helped Neo to his feet.

"That's too bad babe," Derek noted with a cocky smile, stepping closer to Kelley and attempted to put an arm around her shoulders."I can help change your mind."

Kelley slipped out of his grasp, grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back and whispered in his ear. "Don't ever touch me again. And don't call me babe."

"Oh I see you like it... OW!" Derek yelped in pain as Kelley kicked the back Derek's knee. "What the hell?"

"I will give you one warning. Leave Neo and me alone," Kelley simply stated. She released Derek and just realized a crowd gathered around. She looked over at Neo and nodded before heading into the building.

"Holy crap! That was awesome," Neo exclaimed as they climbed up the stairs.

"I hate creeps like him," Kelley muttered. She turned her attention to Neo. "It may not be my place, but why don't you stand up for yourself?"

"For starters, I do, though I don't resort to violence," Neo chuckled softly. "I just beat him in the water. He doesn't like it that I am better."

Kelley studied him closer and realized something. "You don't know how to fight do you?"

Neo shook his head, feeling a little bad about it. "Nope though I would like to start a karate class soon."

"If I may ask, what are you in college for?" Kelley asked, walking down a hall.

"Robotics," Neo stated proudly. "What about you?"

"Scholarship for the soccer team," Kelley answered. She saw Neo made a face. "Is that bad?"

"Depends on your definition of bad is. You see, most the team graduated last year," Neo began but Kelley finished.

"So the team will be inexperienced," Kelley said.

"It wouldn't be the first time an inexperienced team won," Neo said, trying to lift Kelley's spirits.

"Thanks Neo," Kelley simply said.

"Well, this is my room. Are you doing anything tonight?" Neo asked.

"Not sure. Why?" Kelley wondered.

"There is the bone fire tonight on the beach. A welcome tradition here at Reevesville College. I was wondering if you wanted to go?" Neo asked.

"Would be fun to go with a friend," Kelley said, slightly emphasizing the last word.

"Sounds great. See you tonight," Neo replied and disappeared into his room. Kelley just gave a head shake before heading to her room.

Pushing open the door, she noticed another female in the room. This person was sitting on her bed, writing in a notebook and listening to music. She didn't notice Kelley standing in the door and began to dance on the bed. She only noticed Kelley when her phone dropped on the ground, unplugging her earphones.

"Oh I am so sorry you saw that," She immediately apologizes and picks up her earphones. She had on a grey t-shirt, her hair in a french braid.

"Don't worry about it," Kelley replied, coming in and shutting the door. She dumped her bag on the unoccupied bed and just sprawled on it.

"First time away from home?" the person asked, picking up her pen again.

"Yep. Been an eventful morning so far," Kelley replied, staring at the white ceiling.

"I'm Ali," her roommate introduced herself.

"Kelley," Kelley simply replied, not looking at her roommate. Instead, she got up and scanned the room. It was a basic room, with 2 single beds, 2 closests and a window facing the beach. She saw 2 desks with 2 chairs near the door. "Guess we have cummeral showers?"

"Yeah. I suggest you go in early if you want hot water," Ali replied with a slight joke but seeing no reaction from Kelley, she put her head phones back in and resumed her writing.

Kelley just laid on her bed for a moment before getting up and heading outside. She wasn't sure why but she needed air. She felt like she was suffocating. She briskly walked through the halls and finally got outside with a sigh of relief. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text before putting it back into her pocket. She then headed towards the soccer field, the one place that she felt truly at peace.

Once she was on the field, she began to stretch. She didn't know the team or what the coach wanted to do but she did want to make sure she was ready. In high school, she was a striker, managing to make scoring look easy. That's what she assumes she will be for the Knights and she needed to make sure her ball handling skills are up to par.

Seeing a spare ball on the sidelines, she runs over and begins a simple drill by keeping the ball in the air by heading or kneeing it. She was so absorbed in her drill that she didn't notice the coach coming up towards her. He just stood there, evaluating her with a smile.

"Nice form," he finally said, causing Kelley to mess up her drill with a small squeal. "But the ending could use a little work."

"Sorry, didn't see you. You could be some sort of a ninja," Kelley said, trying to restart her heart.

"You don't say," He joked back. He had blond short hair with a windbreaker on. "You must be Kelley."

"Oh, I must be?" Kelley quipped.

"You match Kelley's file picture, so the rational deduction is that you are Kelley O'Brian," he deadpanned back. "Unless, of course, you are an alien disguised as her, in which case I think you are an idiot."

"Are you really calling a supposed alien an idiot?" Kelley folded her arms and mock glared at the coach.

"Yep. Because of all the people to pose as, you pick a freshman in college. A waste of time in my opinion," he joked back.

"I.. that is a good reason," Kelley conceded. She went and picked up the soccer ball and began to her drill again. "And you must be the coach."

"Wow, those detective skills Miss O'Brian," he retorted with a smile. "Are you by chance related to Emily O'Brian?"

"She's my mom," Kelley answered, not breaking her drill.

"Interesting," the coach remarked.

"Good or bad interesting?" Kelley wondered.

"Both," the coach replied. "Now, mind telling me why you are on the field and not enjoying your first day?"

Kelley let the ball fall onto the field before answering. "Well Coach, the soccer pitch is the place I truly feel at peace. Guess I was just feeling a little apprehensive and decided to come down here and relax."

"Good enough answer Kelley," he said. "The pitch is open any time you want to come down to shoot around, or work out. And my name is Mr. McKnight."

"Well Mr. McKnight, thank you. I hear that this year's squad will be almost all new players," Kelley said.

"Yep. It will be a great year, win or lose. Especially if we have you for at least 4 years," Mr. McKnight remarked. He got up and started to walk towards the clubhouse. He shouted to Kelley. "First practise tomorrow at 8am. Have a good night!"

"Great. Can't even sleep in the first night," Kelley grumbled to herself as she headed towards her dorm room and to get ready for the welcoming bash.


	3. Chapter 1 - Meeting of the Fates (II)

**A/N: **A special thank you to SnowBranwen, Lewamus Prime 2019, Arctic4Queen, Ahkalia and powerking for submitting characters to the story. Power Rangers is owned by Hasbro. Enjoy!

_**Power Rangers: Galactic Force**_

_**Chapter 1 – Meeting of the Fates (ii)**_

__A dark skinned man was strolling through the courtyard, lost in his own thoughts. He had spent most yesterday settling into his new home for the next 4 years. Now, it was time to explore the campus. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He had been accepted into the general arts program until he figured it out. In high school, he got decent grades but in all reality he hated high school. He just couldn't wait to leave it, so he got by on his charm. Not the most exciting way to graduate high school but it got the job done. In fact, he was ready to cruise the world until his parents presented him a challenge he couldn't refuse: Attend and graduate a college program and they will pay for his Europe trip. So here he is at Reevesville College. In fact, he was on his way to the bonfire where he can already taste the burgers.

His attention came back to the campus as he noticed a wary looking person in front of him. Guess he was looking at the guy for too long because the person looked at him with a guarded look.

"What's up?" the guy asks.

"Nothing really," he responded. He studied the guy a little longer but he didn't say anything else.

"Take a picture. It will last longer," the guy glared at him.

"Sorry dude. I'm Jackson by the way," Jackson offered his hand in a greeting.

The other guy looked at Jackson's hand for a few seconds before relenting and clasping it in a firm handshake and introduced himself. "Ari."

"Take it you are new Ari?" Jackson asked.

"Guess you can say that," Ari responded.

"Cool. Same here. I'm heading down to the beach for the bash if you want to join," Jackson invited Ari.

"Sorry man," Ari shook his head. "I have somewhere I need to be."

"Sounds good. Later Ari," Jackson said, walking away.

Ari watched him go before turning in the other direction. It's true he said he needed to be elsewhere, but that elsewhere isn't until tomorrow. He had all day to himself.

As he was aimlessly walking around the campus, Zechiral, or Ari, just stared at his hands. As far as he knows, he's the only person with this condition, so he wasn't sure what to do. There was so much he didn't know about this condition but what he did know, is that it was dangerous for him to be around people. That was made all too clear the day he … he shook his head to clear that memory.

As his feet found a random path, he heard footsteps behind him and was immediately on guard. He lowered his guard slightly, chiding and reminding himself he was on a college campus. Still, he paused for a moment and so did the footsteps. Still thinking it could be a coincidence, he began to walk again and noticed the footsteps behind him did the same. But now, there seemed to be 3 sets.

His mind was on soley focused on the footsteps, knowing full well this wasn't a coincidence. He began to walk faster, listening to the footsteps matching his pace. He began to panic and was about to sprint when a red haired woman approached him with a kind smile but her eyes told him she knew.

"Ah, there you are Ari. I have been looking everywhere for you." She exclaimed keeping her eyes locked on his, though she can sense the footsteps faded into the background.

"Sorry, I had something I needed to do," Ari played along, though he wasn't sure why. Something told him he can trust this person. Or at least, trust her just enough.

"It's all good. Why not come back?" She asked, inviting him to follow her.

"Thank you Ms..." Ari pretended to remember her name. He saw her mouth her name ever so slightly. "Right. Maria. My apologizes. My mind was elsewhere."

"Not a problem Ari," Maria softly chuckles and begins to walk towards a building. "I need to talk with you."

"Sure thing," Ari responded. Both listened for a moment but whoever was following Ari had left. But Maria guided him towards a classroom and shut the door. She turned towards him, leaning against the door.

"This has gone on long enough. Who are you Maria?" Ari demanded to know.

"Someone who knows," Maria simply answered back, going to sit down at her chair.

"And what do you know?" Ari asked.

"For starters, those who were following you today are creatures of an order thought to have perished long ago," Maria explained, fiddling with something on her desk. She was studying Ari, her glaze not leaving his eyes.

"More questions then answers," Ari growled out. He was frustrated. He took a breath. "Sorry, shouldn't have used that tone."

"No need to apologize Ari. If I were in your shoes, I would have a lot of questions as well,"Maria said. She made up her mind. "I realize that it took a lot for you to trust me back there, but if you have a little more trust, I can explain everything."

Ari just studied her. It's true what she had said. Something in him said he can trust her back there but that was different. Can he trust her now? Then he saw the look she gave him and that answered his question.

"I trust you enough. What's going on?" Ari finally responded.

"If would follow me," Maria said as she moved a pen on her desk. Hearing a clanking sound, Ari whipped his head and saw a bookshelf move, revealing a hidden door. He approached it apprehensively. "It'll be best if I rather showed you."

Ari took a deep breath and followed Maria through the door.

The sun was just setting, giving the sky a beautiful purple light when _Fight For Your Right_ was heard blaring throughout the beach, signaling the start of the welcome bash. Soon, the air was filled with people screaming, singing along the words and of course, a lot of popping tops.

"This is something I never thought I would do," Neo said nervously, as he was standing beside his sister.

"Bro, you gotta chill out and have some fun," Olivia said teasingly.

"I have fun," Neo protested.

"I'm sure playing with your dolls are fun," Olivia retorted, rolled her eyes,

"Action figures! They are action figures!" Neo corrected her. "And I don't play with them. I keep them in pristine condition."

"Oh dear goose," Olivia groaned.

"Well, that's a new one," Kelley retorted, coming up to the brother and sister duo.

"Hello Kelley," Neo greeted her. He turned towards Olivia. "This is Kelley, Kelley, this is my sister Olivia."

"So you are the brave soul who befriended my brother," Olivia said with a twinkle in her eye.

"So you are the brave soul who is his sister," Kelley retorted with the same twinkle in her eye.

"Oh god. There are two of you!" Neo groaned.

"This will be a fun year little brother," Olivia said with a mischievous smile.

"I agree," Kelley agreed with the same mischievous smile.

"Oh look. I see Tyson and Blake. I will be over with my sane friends," Neo replied, walking over to his two roommates. Kelley and Olivia both joined him.

"Yo, bro, want to introduce us?" Olivia said sweetly.

"Not really," Neo grumbled but with a smile.

"What? Are you embarassed by us?" Kelley asked.

"What did I get myself into?" Neo groaned again.

"Heya, I am Tyson," the blonde hair boy introduced himself.

"I'm Blake," his friend also greeted them.

"Kelley," Kelley said. "Looks like Neo is a little bashful with Olivia and I."

"Geez, I wonder why," Neo grumbles again.

"As much fun it is to pick on Neo, I want to hang out with my friends. So later," Olivia waved goodbye to the group before blending into the crowd.

"Same with us. Nice to meet you Kelley. If Neo gives you a hard time, tell us," Blake said with a wink.

"Oh god. You guys too?" Neo sighed as he watched his roommates also get lost in the crowd.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" the unmistakeable voice of Derek said.

"Thought I told you to leave us alone," Kelley glared at the man.

"That's the thing sweet cheeks, I don't give up on ….OW!" Derek cried out in pain and looked at the person beside him. The first thing people saw was the streaks of red and violet in his hair.

"Sorry didn't see you there," the guy said.

"BS," Derek spat out. He looked between the three and decided it wasn't a good idea to stay around. "This isn't over."

"Thanks man," Neo said.

The guy didn't say anything and was about to turn around when he felt someone grab his arm. Startled, he turned towards the two others and noticed that they too were grappled.

"Take these three alive!" a voice hissed.


	4. Chapter 1 - Meeting of the Fates (III)

**A/N: **A special thank you to SnowBranwen, Lewamus Prime 2019, Arctic4Queen, Ahkalia and powerking for submitting characters to the story. Last chapter wasn't the greatest, so I do apologize for that. Hopefully this one will be better. As always, Power Rangers are owned by Hasbro. I am also working on an intro for the series that I was hoping to add it in this chapter. It's not quite ready yet though :( I will try and get it ready for next week.

_**Power Rangers: Galactic Force**_

_**Chapter 1 – Meeting of the Fates (III)**_

_** Port Haven, Hyperspace**_

__"Port Haven, a haven for the wick and viled creatures who have lost some one who tried to take over Earth," the cold voiced women explained, marching down the streets. She was wearing her traditional white armor with her cape blowing in the wind. Her grey looking sword was resting on her hip, with a hand on the hilt. She decided to forgo her visor and instead put her hair in a messy bun.

"Didn't know this place existed," the male spoke cautiously beside her, his eyes darting around. It was his job to protect her, though she didn't need much protection.

"It's meant to be a secret place, which is why it took us 10 years to find it," she responded, then stopped in the middle of the street. She looked around, trying to pinpoint their location.

Currently they are standing in a 4 way street, littered with trash and debris. The houses that surround this stop are kept in really bad shape and are falling apart. The sky had a distant rotten egg smell. The couple of monsters that passed the duo looked at them with eagerness to them, but once they saw how she was dressed, decided that they liked living and went on their scummy business.

"Ah. There it is," she finally said, pointing to a building down the street.

"A dingy little place," her companion said with distain.

"Have you seen this planet?" She rolled her eyes at him before making her way to the building. Once there, she opened up the door and stepped inside.

The interior was in horrible shape. Holes litter the walls, there was a very bad odor smell and the décor, or what is left of it, is nearly all broken. She did notice that their was pictures of all 28 power ranger teams on the walls with the holes, though their was one team picture was tarnished beyond recognition, which made her smile.

"2 dracos," she ordered from the bartender. Seeing the look on the bartender's "face", she places down 45 credit chips. "That should cover the expenses."

"Oh most definitely," the green scaled monster agreed greedily. He quickly scooped up the money and placed it in the till before completing the order himself. Once done, he placed 2 steaming goblets in front of her.

"My good monster," her voice dripped with sweetness. "Can you tell me where to find _him?"_

The bartender's face visibly dropped at the mention and he gulped loudly. "_He_ doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Well, that won't do at all," she responded, her voice still dripping with sweetness. She laid 100 credit chips on the counter. "Hopefully this will help."

The bartender's eyes lit up like a christmas tree at the sight of the chips. You can hear the debate swirling around in his head until he finally scooped up the credits. "Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you. Wait here, I will go get him."

"Now, why don't I believe you?" She asked, eyeing the bartender.

"Believe me or don't, that's not my decision lady. My orders, no matter how many chips are presented, are to go get him if someone is stupid enough to ask for _him_," the bartender replied hotly.

"Fine," she conceded. "But know this, if you decide to run, I will hunt you and skin you alive. I will wear your scaly skin as my armor, making sure you see it each day."

His eyes went wide with shock but before he could respond, the doors opened up on the balcony and a figure stepped to the railing. "As much as that would be interesting to watch, I won't have you bullying my employees, even if they are scumbags!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to threaten anyone if you decided to answer my calls," She retorted, her eyes seething with anger.

"Still a child I see," he taunted with glee.

"Say that again, I dare you!" She threatened, her hand resting on her hilt.

"So you tracked me down to threaten me?" He said, laughing.

"No, I came to you with a plan butthead," she replied.

"And what makes your plan better?" He asked. He was a little intrigued if he had to be honest.

"Lets talk in private, and I will tell you," she answered.

He thought for a moment before nodding and mentioning for her to come up the stairs. Together, they enter his room and shuts the door.

_Reevesville College, California._

"Take these three alive!" a voice hissed.

Neo, Kelley and the new guy felt gloves grasp their forearms and began to steer them away from the beach. The three tried to get looks at the figures but, besides from being dressed in black cloaks, there was no other features to see.

Neo and Kelley were wise enough to not fight back. They felt the gloves and kinda figured they are dressed in some sort of armor, so it would be foolish to fight back. And in the case of Neo, he couldn't if he wanted to.

But that didn't stop the new guy. He grabbed the hand on his forearm and with a sudden twist, he flipped the figure over his shoulder. He sent a quick side kick to the one holding Kelley, which caught the figure by surprise and stumbled down, releasing his hold on Kelley. The one holding Neo loosened the hold and a moment later, Neo slipped out of his control.

Together, the three got into a fighting stance, glaring down the figures before they disappeared into a … wormhole? Needlessly to say, Kelley, Neo and the new guy were shocked as hell and they looked at each other.

"Did you just see that?" Kelley asked, her voice trembling a little.

"Whatever it was, it was scientifically impossible but damn, was it cool," Neo said, a little giddy about it. "Was that really a wormhole, here in Reevesville?"

"What the hell just happen?" the boy finally spoke.

"Not entirely sure," Neo started to say when they heard a yell and a thud coming from behind them. Before they can turn around, they were suddenly surrounded by a group of monsters. That's they only way they can describe them.

They wore black, scaly armor that covered them. For helms, they had full black visors with a claw crest on the front but they each had horns poking out. Whatever hair they could see was matted and unkept, almost like they rarely took off their visors. They all wield a gnarly looking sword, which they had pointed at the trio.

"It's time for our glorious rebirth. Earth will finally fall to darkness," the deep, raspy voice threatened them, before issuing an order. "For the Shadow!"

With that cry, the group charged forward, all unsheathing their swords. In a few mere seconds, they crashed into the teens and the melee brawl started.

Neo faced off with one. Using his surfer agility, he was able to keep away from the blade that was attempting to cut him. When the sword sliced, he would roll to the other side, or when the figure would try to grapple him, he would make a backwards somersault and try to keep a distance. But he knew he would eventually have to attempt to fight back, so he just watched his opponent, waiting for a moment to strike.

Kelley faced off with one as well. Using her stamina from soccer, she was able to keep apace with her opponent. She was able to do some fancy footworking to fool her opponent before landing a swift shin kick, which she immediately regretted. She swore and glared at her assailant. She would have to outsmart this bastard if she hopes to stay alive.

The new guy was having the same trouble, though he wasn't about to let his opponent know it. He just charged the charging demon, which completely surprised said demon enough for the new guy to slide underneath the sword and grab the armored hand, trying to wrestle the sword away. In hind sight, it probably wasn't the smartest move, but he usually does what he feels is right at the time. And it did buy him a little time to try and think of a plan.

Instead, the three demons all push and shove the trio together, which always seems to come back to bite the villians of the year in the ass. This was no different. And so was the taunting.

"Pathetic," the lead demon gloaded, as the 4 other demons fall behind him. "Taking earth will be much easier."

"Who or what are you?" Kelley demanded to know.

"We are Xoks, the front line offense for her Majesty!" He boasted with pride.

"So you decided to come to Earth to conquer it?" Neo asked.

"Yep. Seeing how weak you guys are, it will be a piece of cake," the leader said smugly.

"But you are forgetting something," the new guy called out, shifting into a fighting stance.

"What's that?" the demon hissed back.

"If you want our planet, you have to go through me first!" he declared, stepping forward in a challenging way.

"And me," Kelley cried out, stepping in line with the new guy, who just nodded at her.

"Guess that will include me," Neo said, lining up with the other 2.

"What? 3 humans? You think that's a challenge? HA!" the demon laughed.

"How about 4 then?" a voice rang out behind the group of 5 demons.

Surprised at being snuck up on, the demon whirled around to see someone rushing forward and somersaulting over the demons and lining up with the others.

"You guys are like cockroaches. Ugly and annoying," the demon hissed again.

"One thing about cockroaches," the new arrival chirped back gleefully. "They are hard to kill!"

"Can we not think of ourselves as a bug?" Neo said, shuddering slightly.

"Why? Is someone afraid of bugs?" the new arrival chuckled lightly.

"Do you humans always talk so much?" the demon asked, watching the group.

"Only when we have nothing to do," Kelley quipped back. She and the new guy exhanged a grin.

"My head hurts," the demon said, rubbing his head. "Alright! Enough chitchat. Xoks attack!"

"You guys ready?" the guy with the red and violet streaks in his hair said.

"Mind telling us who you are?" Kelley asked.

"Luka," Luke said quickly. "We don't have time to tell our stories. What say we work together and see if we can beat these freaks?"

"Sounds good," the new arrival said, shifting into a defensive stance. "Jackson."

"Kelley, Neo," Neo started to introduce themselves but with the look Luka sent him, he quiet down. "Right. Demons. Problem. No talking."

"Urrg!" Luka moaned. He then began to charge forward. "Let's teach these bastards why Earth hasn't been taken over yet!"

"Right with ya bud," Jackson said, keeping up with Luka.

"Together, we will defend Earth!" Kelley cried out, charging as well.

"Surfs' up!" Neo shouted, following his comrades.

As the two groups meet in the middle, Luka slides underneath a sword swing and proceeds to grab ahold of the hand, holding the sword in place. Jackson, seeing this, took advantage and bull rushed one of the Xok's, but he immediately bounced off his armor and flew back. Luka felt his grip being loosened on the demon then he went flying and crashing ontop of Jackson. Neo and Kelley soon joined them, stunned and bruised.

"Ow. That didn't go as planned," Jackson muttered, rubbing his head. Yet, he still got too his feet.

"When does anything go as planned?" Neo asked shakily, also rising too his feet.

"Don't think we can beat these guys," Kelley remarked, standing beside Neo.

"Where there is a will, there is a way. We can't give up," Luka said, rising too his feet and staring down the Xoks. "I will never give up."

"Face it humans, you are weak. There's no chance you have," the demon leader said, pointing his sword at them.

"You were beaten once, we can do it again," a new voice called out.

Startled again at being snuck up on, the demon leader turned and saw Maria walking towards them. She was followed by another male.

"How do you know that?" The demon leader demanded to know.

Instead of speaking, Maria held up a single brown pendant with a sad smile on her face. In an instant, the confidence of the demon leader was shook and if inspected closely, some say he is sweating.

"It's not possible," he barely whispered. He took a slight step back before regaining his confidence. "So you must be the daughter?"

"Correct," Maria acknowledged his question. She stepped in front of the five adults and glared at demon leader.

"So you dare challenge me alone? Brave but utterly foolish. Guess that runs in the family though," the demon leader taunted her.

"She won't be alone," five voices cried out at the same time, all stepping beside her.

Suddenly, the pendants Maria was carrying began to shine brighter and brighter with each passing second.

Maria was surprised for a moment before offering the pendants to everyone. "I can explain things later but right now, the pendants have chosen you to help defend our planet. However, you must also choose to do this and if you do, there is no turning back. Will you accept and become the newest team of Power Rangers?"


	5. Chapter 2 - Solar Power

**A/N: **I do apologize for the wait. I had writers block, and thought if I updated my other story, it would help.

**Power Rangers: Galactic Force**

_Chapter 2 – Solar Power_

_Reevesville_

When offered the pendants, they each paused and thought for a moment. They didn't pause because they had second thoughts, but they paused because their lives will be changed forever. Each of them though briefly how it reflected upon it before Luka reached for the Red Pendant. Following suit, Jackson reached for the Blue Pendant, Kelley reached for the White Pendant, Zechiral reached out for the Orange Pendant and finally Neo grabbed the Yellow Pendant.

"Now what?" Jackson asked, holding the Blue Pendant in his hand.

"Place your Pendant around your neck and touch the crystal and yell out "_Solar Power!" _Maria explained, stepping back.

"You guys ready?" Luka called out, looking at the others.

"Let's do it!" Kelley said, wearing her Pendant.

"SOLAR POWER!" Everyone cried out at once.

_Morphing Sequence._

As Luka touched his red crystal, his was suddenly surrounded in a red light with a picture of Mars behind him. He held out his hands as his suit began to form on him. His boots, his leggings were first to appear, then his gloves. His chest piece was the second last thing to appear. It was a simple red color with the Mars symbol as the emblem. Finally, the Mars picture came forward and it formed his helmet, leaving an oval for his visor.

As Kelley touched her white crystal, she was suddenly surrounded in a red light and a picture of Venus behind her. She held out his hands as his suit began to form on her. Her boots, her leggings were first to appear, then her gloves. Her chest piece was the second last thing to appear. It was a simple white color with the Venus symbol as the emblem. Finally, the Venus picture came forward and it formed her helmet, leaving an oval for her visor.

As Zechiral touched his orange crystal, his was suddenly surrounded in an orange light and a picture of Jupiter behind him. He held out his hands as his suit began to form on him. His boots, his leggings were first to appear, then his gloves. His chest piece was the second last thing to appear. It was a simple orange color with the Jupiter symbol as the emblem. Finally, the Jupiter picture came forward and it formed his helmet, leaving an oval for his visor.

As Jackson touched his blue crystal, his was suddenly surrounded in a blue light and a picture of Neptune behind him. He held out his hands as his suit began to form on him. His boots, his leggings were first to appear, then his gloves. His chest piece was the second last thing to appear. It was a simple blue color with the Neptune symbol as the emblem. Finally, the Neptune picture came forward and it formed his helmet, leaving an oval for his visor.

As Neo touched his yellow crystal, his was suddenly surrounded in a yellow light and a picture of Saturn behind him. He held out his hands as his suit began to form on him. His boots, his leggings were first to appear, then his gloves. His chest piece was the second last thing to appear. It was a simple yellow color with the Saturn symbol as the emblem. Finally, the Saturn picture came forward and it formed his helmet, leaving an oval for his visor.

"Holy shit. Do you guys feel this power?" Jackson called out to his teammates.

"Hell yeah!" Kelley answered back. "It feels like I can do anything in this suit."

"Let's show these guys what it means to tangle with a Ranger!" Jackson cried out, cracking his knuckles. He glared down the 5 Xorks.

"This is incredible," Neo remarked, looking at his suit. "I really want to study this."

"Now's not the right time!" Luka commanded. "It's time to show these creeps not to mess with our planet!"

"Rangers, be careful," Maria cautioned them through an ear piece. "You guys aren't used to the morphing grid energy yet. So you will probably find yourselves getting unmorphed if you take too much damage."

"Understood," Jackson replied back. He countined to glare at the Xorks. "Last one to beat theirs has to buy lunch!"

With that, he sprang towards the demons with a loud cry.

"Guess we are going?" Kelley called out and joined the blue ranger into battle.

"HA! Just because you got your suits doesn't mean you know how to use them!" the demon leader taunted. He snapped his fingers and suddenly a host of shadow beings appeared. "Maryters, attack!"

"Oh shit!" Jackson called out, stopping in his tracks. He wasn't counting on wing-horned demon looking things to appear.

"Got your back dude!" Kelley yelled as she leapt into a bunch of them. She managed to land a punch to one, before ducking under a claw. She delievered a rolling kick, knocking one to the ground. She was suddenly surrounded by 4 others.

Beside her, Jackson was busy fending himself against 5 Maryters, all trying to claw him. He dodged one by shifting his weight to the right. He grabbed an arm and pushed it into the others, watching them going down like bowling pins.

Luka was have a little trouble, as he tried to fight his way towards the Xorks. He dodged and blocked attacks coming his way, and sending his own punches against the demons. But he wasn't getting anywhere close to the Xorks.

Zechiral was entertaining a couple as well. Instead of blocking, he went in on the offensive. He sent haymakers and kicks, clearing a path around him. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't hold them at bay for long.

Neo was the one having the most trouble. Despite not having any training in martial arts, he was using his surfer skills and just completely dodging attacks coming towards him. But he was soon getting winded and found himself surrounded.

"Rangers, if you touch your emblems, you will get access to your weapons," Maria instructed them from the sidelines.

"Oh sweet," Jackon said, pressing his emblem. In front of him, a blue axe formed. He grabbed the handle and lifted the axe up. "Alright. This is more like it!"

Jackson brought the axe down and began to swing it around him. He smiled as the axe made contact, causing the Maryters to disintegrate.

"Cool axe dude. Lets see what Jupiter has!" Zechiral called out, also pressing his emblem. He smiled as a bow materialized in front of him. He grabbed it and in a swift motion, knocked an arrow. He watched as it crashed into a small group of Maryters and they also disintegrated.

"Nice shooting," Neo called out. He pressed his emblem and watched as a staff formed in front of him. He grabbed it, and in an inspiration, he brought it down and slammed it against the ground. He watched as a blast came from it causing his opponents to disintegrate as well.

"My turn!" Luka boomed, pressing his emblem. A sword formed in front of him. He stretched his hand out and grabbed the hilt. He pointed it at the Martyers he was facing and soon, he was slicing through them. As the blade touched them, they also disintegrated.

The Xorks watched in dismay. They nodded to each other before teleporting out of the battle.

"Well done Rangers," Maria congratuled them. "However, you need training in order to truly wield your weapons. I am sure you have questions, so lets meet tomorrow morning. I will answer whatever I can. Until then, I suggest you go get some rest."


	6. Chapter 3 - Blunder

_**A/N: **I know this is a little late but I haven't forgot about this series. Hopefully the creators of the characters will still follow the story. I want to thank SnowBranwen, Lewamus Prime 2019, Arctic4Queen, Colton989, and powerking for submitting their characters. Power Rangers are owned by Hasbro. Enjoy! _

_Power Rangers: Galactic Force_

_Chapter 3: Blunder_

_**Reeseville College**_

_"Good Morning Reevesville. I am Alex and boy, do we have a story for you guys," Alex spoke into the camera. He shifted his glasses as an old video showed. "For those that remember, 10 years ago, Reevesville was under attack. It took nearly a year and a sacrifice for our Protectors to defeat them. The reason why I am bringing this up is because a video was sent to us. After doing a thorough investigation, we can confirm that the Rangers are back. Does this mean that Reevesville is under attack again? Are we about to enter another dark era for this beloved city? Only time will tell, but we have a message for the Rangers: We believe in you guys." The rest of the broadcast showed the video of the Rangers battle._

Maria shut the TV off and placed the remote on the table. She closed her eyes and let a breath go. She knows they are in for a battle. They barely won the first round, and now they are back hellbent on revenge. This will make the upcoming battles harder. She just hopes that they have what it takes to defend. She felt a hand clasp her shoulder in a supportive way and turned towards the person.

"It's happening again," Maria said softly, her voice carrying worry.

"Don't worry Maria, you have help," Roger said in a soft voice. He stood beside Maria, looking into the city. "You have us to lean on. Not too mention, the new team looks like they will be alright."

"I hope so," Maria responded, her voice carried an uncertainty to it. "This won't be like last time, and you guys barely managed to defeat them. No. No, this time, they are here for vengeance, which makes them that more dangerous."

"If anyone can get them into fighting shape, it would be you," Roger said encouragingly. "We all believe in you."

"Thank you Roger," Maria said. She walked over to a door that lead to the War Room and stepped inside. She turned on the light and looked around the room. "Been 10 years since I have set in this place."

"How I've missed this place," Roger remarked, stepping into the room. He walked over to the command console and pushed the button. It beeped and suddenly the monitors blinked on, showing a map of Reevesville. "It still works, that is a plus."

"It needs to be updated though," Maria responded, coming beside him. "Have you spoke to the others?"

"I have. They have agreed to it, though they can't make it in for a couple of weeks," Roger answered her.

"I really appreciate it," Maria said before a though struck her. "Remember when we were talking last week? And you asked if they were back?"

"Yeah?" Roger responded, not sure what she was getting at.

"Something doesn't add up," Maria said, thinking. Seeing Roger's blank expression, she added. "I told you they were back but only in small numbers. So why reveal themselves now? Why show us that they are here?"

"Perhaps they wanted to intimidate us?" Roger responded, his mind now trying to think of ideas why. "But wouldn't a bigger attack be better?"

"That's my thought as well. Surely they would have known sending in a small group of Maryters weren't going, even with the Xorks. Unless..."

"That was a mistake," Roger said, his eyes brightened at the thought. "They attacked without getting the go head."

"Which means, we have the advantage here," Maria said with confidence. She began to think. "So if we are going off our assumption that it wasn't supposed to happen, what benefits do they get?"

"They know there is a new team," Roger replied. "But they also know that the new team isn't experienced, which probably means, the next attack will be very soon with the hope that they can overwhelm them."

"Looks like I have work to do then. This will be an up hill battle no matter what," Maria said. She began to type away on the console, beginning to update the system. "May the planets lend their strength!"

_Reevesville College_

"Can you believe it? We are Rangers," Jackson said gleefully. The team was sitting around outside near a fountain, eating lunch. All morning, they heard nothing but the attack and how there is a new Ranger team. The students on campus were excited.

"Can you speak quieter?" Luka told him, looking around the courtyard.

"Oh please. Everyone is talking about it. You need to relax," Jackson retorted.

"Doesn't mean we need to be careful," Luka replied back, eating a jam sandwich.

"We were lucky yesterday," Kelley mentioned. She finished her pasta. "We need to train more if we want to survive."

"I have been doing some research on the attack that happened 10 years ago," Neo said, drawing attention to himself. He put down his lunch and lowered his voice. "Not a lot was mentioned, but the reports said the old team just barely won. From what I gather, the team managed to boot there asses off Earth but they swore revenge."

"So you think this attack is about revenge then?" Jackson asked.

"Logically, it makes sense," Neo confirmed.

"Which means this fight will be a lot harder," Ari said, speaking up for the first time.

"Yep. We need to be ready for anything," Luka said with an authoritative voice. "Being the leader, it's my responsibility to make sure that we are."

"Wait a moment. Who made you the leader?" Jackson asked, crossing his arms. "I sure as hell didn't vote on that."

"Do we really need to fight about that?" Kelley asked, rolling her eyes.

"Let's worry about that later. Right now, I have to get to class," Neo said, getting up. He grabbed his bag and with a final wave, headed towards the robotics lab.

"I have to get to class as well," Kelley said. She got up as well and grabbed her bag. She waved bye to the group and went towards the math lab.

"I should head out as well," Ari said, taking his leave as well.

Jackson and Luka glanced at each other before nodding goodbye and going their separate ways.

_Port Haven, Outer Space_

_ "_You did what?" the voice asked in a disbelieving voice.

"My Queen, I thought..." was all he said before he was interrupted.

"You idiot. You just wrecked everything," snarled the voice. "I should skin you alive."

"Your Majesty, we did find out something useful," the Xork stammered out.

"It better be good," the Queen growled at him.

"They have a new team in place," the Xork said. He saw her look and pressed on. "They are inexperienced. If we could attack them with force, we can overwhelm them."

The Queen thought for a moment, a plan forming in her head. "At least some good has came from your stupidity."

The Xorkk let out a small sigh of relief before finding a blade piercing his abdomen. He looked at the Queen, who just stared at him with cold eyes.

"You worthless little piece of hide. You follow my orders. You don't think," snarled the Queen. She spoke to the other Xorks. "Dinner is served. Don't disobey me!".

With that, she hung up her holo comm and turned her attention back the guy. "Good help is hard to find."

"So I see. Now, where were we?" he asked, leaning forward.

"Ah yes. My plan. I will be taking Earth no matter what. I have been growing my army for the past 10 years. Even with this blunder, everything is in place. Or rather, almost everything is in place. That's where you come in," she said, leaning back.

"And what exactly would I be doing?" the man asked.

"Have you ever noticed a pattern?" She asked. "Every time a new invasion begins, they are by themselves."

"So you want my help to gather everyone and hit Earth together?" the man asked, though he already knew the answer. He was thoughtful for a moment. "Why come to me? What makes you think I can get everyone together?"

"Do I really need to answer that?" She asked.

"How did you find me?" He asked, resting his arms on the armrest.

"It was difficult, I will admit," she said. "I won't bore you with the details though. Will you do it?"

"Well, I do have experience with eliminating Rangers. I will think on it," he said. He stood up and motioned for the door. "I will get back to you soon."

She bowed her head and swept from the bar. She found herself on her ship. She went to her cabin and smiled wickedly. In the corner was a metal cage with a female hostage, who was currently asleep.

"Soon, my revenge will be complete!" she let out a wolfish laugh.


	7. Chapter 3: Saturn Protection!

_**A/N**: Good morning folks. I know it has been a few months since I have posted. For that I do apologize. I no longer work at my former work due to some labour issues that has been going on for almost half a year. I am working at a new place and so far, they have helped me out alot more in a week so I am very happy about it. I should be back doing regular updates and I want to thank you for your patience. I do hope the creators of the characters are still reading. I would love to thank SnowBranwen, Lewamus Prime 2019, Arctic4Queen, Colton989 and powerking for submitting their characters. Sadly, I don't own the Power Rangers. That privilege belongs to Hasbro! A little tidbit, sounds like Power Rangers 2 Movie (Working title) is in the works and will be a reboot of the reboot Here's hoping! Anyways, enjoy! I have no knowledge of surfing so my experience will come from youtube videos and google._

**Power Rangers: Galactic Force**

_Chapter: Saturn Protection!_

"You got this Neo!" Olivia shouted from the crowd.

Neo pushed himself up on his board, balancing himself against the tide. He spots his first wave and angles himself towards it. When he came up on it, he veered to the right with a cutback with the purpose of a tube ride which quickly followed shortly after. The crowd was cheering as he rode a perfect tube ride and he emerged on the other side. At the end of the ride, he came to the lip of the wave and projects his board to the beach, grabbing the rails and manages to land before connecting with the water, throwing his arms in the air as he glides back onto the beach.

"Well folks, that was one hell of a ride. It shows why Neo is the best surfer on the Reevesville Knights team," the announcer shouts as Neo is highfived by his team. Well, most of the team as Derek avoids him.

"Tomorrow, we will talk about that Superman move," his coach told Neo seriously. Then he broke into a grin. "But for now, lets enjoy the victory. Burgers and drinks are on me tonight."

Neo found himself nodding but then he remembered something and his eyes went wide. He was totally late and will hear about it. He waved goodbye to his team and ran down the beach though he stopped when Olivia came to give him a hug.

"You came?" Neo asked, slightly surprised.

"Of course I did," Olivia chuckled. Neo and Olivia began to walk back towards campus.

"I thought you had a date?" Neo asked.

"He stood me up," Olivia shrugged.

"So I was your second choice?" Neo asked, slightly feeling sad.

"Hey, you will never be my second choice," Olivia said seriously, stopping and facing Neo. "You don't have to worry about that. You are my brother and nothing will keep me away from watching you succeed."

"Except the mall," Neo said, sticking his tongue out.

"You buy me designer clothes and you will top the mall," Olivia chuckled as they resumed heading back to campus. They took 2 steps before they were surrounded by Maryters and a mysterious man. Neo and Olivia gasped and got close to each other.

"Capture them!" The man ordered, pointing at the siblings. "They will provide excellent testing specimens."

The Maryters sprang at them and attempted to subdue them. Olivia pushed Neo to the side and taking a hit, sending her to the ground, knocking her unconscious. Neo, seeing that, charged into the Maryters and began to attack. He slide underneath a kick before coming up and delivering an uppercut. He twisted his body, dodging a sword slash but was immediately met with a boot to the face. He dropped to the ground, dazed. He tried to shake it off but found him grappled tightly, staring at the mysterious man.

Now that he can see him, he was donned in a black robe with a hood hiding most of his face. Neo did notice that the man had a scar running along his chin but that was all he could see. The robes didn't offer much information either, other then the fact he was part of the Shadow Order.

"Who are you?" Neo asked, trying break free.

"Who I am doesn't concern you," The man replied. He nodded at the Maryters. They took Olivia and vanished. Neo fought against his captors and managed to break free. He pushed them back before running at the man. The figure sidesteps him and laughs, watching Neo take a spill on the grass. "One thing I do admire about the human race is your resiliency."

"Well then, you will love this even more!" A voice shouted behind the man. Startled, he turned around before being hit by an axe. The man looked up and saw the Rangers.

"Why don't you pick on someone who can offer you a challenge?" The Red Ranger shouted, holding his sword.

"Oh and you can offer me that challenge?" the man sneered.

"Oh I know I can," the red ranger replied, taking up the challenge. The team jumped into the fray putting themselves between the man and Neo. The white ranger turned to Neo. "Get out of here!"

Neo nodded, knowing she was giving him an out so he can morph and join the fight. He took a step forward before being surrounded by Maryters. He groaned and was about to take a fighting stance before Jackson leapt to his side, pushing him away. "This isn't a fight for a civilian. Get to safety!"

Neo again nodded and took off running down the path. He stole a glance behind him, showing that no one was following but he did see that his team needed help. He took a look around him, and seeing no one, he clutched his necklace and shouted "SOLAR POWER!". He quickly morphed into the Yellow Ranger and sprang back towards the fight, unaware that Derek saw everything.

Just as he was about to enter the fight, the man snapped his fingers and disappeared with the Maryters. He reached his teammates and helping them standing up. Nodding to each other, they left the area and regrouped back at the house.

"We'll find her," Kelley said softly, offering her support for Neo.

"Yeah, mate, we will find her," Jackson echoed Kelley's support.

Neo was sitting down, his head bowed. He just finished telling everyone what had happened. Initially, they were pissed that he had missed another training session but realized they had a bigger problem.

"You have to stop missing sessions," Luka bluntly said. He was dressed in his signature black denim jacket over a red t-shirt. He was wearing his black jeans with a brown leather belt with two smaller belts around his right thigh. He had on his black boots.

"You don't think I know that?" Neo replied harshly. He paused before answering, trying to control his anger. "I'm trying to balance everything but I do admit, it's a little challenging."

"That's not an excuse," Luka shot back, sitting down across from Neo. "We are all new at this Ranger business, but we are managing both lives just fine. For whatever reason, you are the only one having trouble with it."

"Luka," Kelley warned him, sitting beside Neo. "This might not be the best time to say anything."

"No, Luka is right," Neo said softly. "I thought I was able to juggle Surfing, my robotics courses and this ranger stuff but it appears I can't.."

"Are you giving up?" Ari asked, leaning against the wall.

"Right now, I'm not sure. The only thing I know for sure is that I need to find my sister," Neo said. He got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jackson asked.

"I just need time to think," Neo said, leaving the room. The others looked at each other before they also split for the day.

Neo spent the next couple of days away from the team, just thinking. He sat on the beach, just staring into the horizon, watching ships coming and leave Reevesville. He actually missed his classes for those 2 days. He basically became a ghost to his team, which scared them. After the second day, they began searching for them. Naturally, it was Kelley who found him sitting on the beach. She was about to head to him but paused as she saw Derek approaching Neo. Curious, she watched silently.

Neo looked up at the approaching footsteps. He sighed when he saw it was Derek. "Look man, I'm not in the mood."

"I know," Derek said, sitting beside Neo. "I came to apologize for the way I was acting."

"Oh... ok?" Neo replied hesitantly. He wasn't sure where this was coming from.

"You remind me so much of my little brother," Derek explained, noticing Neo's hesitation."Smart, caring, a great surfer. He died 2 years ago in a surfing accident. He got dragged underneath a wave and couldn't get back up in time."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Neo said sincerely."This explains a lot."

"It may explain a lot but not why I was a bully. Whenever I see you, I see him," Derek said, looking into the distance. A tear was forming in his eyes. "You would have liked him. He was a geek like you. He owned several comic book collections, he was into Star Trek, he played those video games online and from what little I understood, he was one of the best players of his little group."

"Sounds like he was a great guy," Neo replied softly.

"He was. He will never know it, but he was my inspiration," Derek admitted. He took a breath, wiping his eye. "Same with you. You have inspired me in ways I didn't think possible."

"I see," Neo said, disbelievingly.

"I'm serious, though you tell anyone, I will deny it," Derek said with a little chuckle. "And your team is inspired as well."

"My team?" Neo said guardedly.

"I saw you a couple of days ago. I was walking back from the beach when I saw you and Olivia being attacked. I saw that she was taken, and I saw that you are the Yellow Ranger," Derek answered honestly. "I won't say anything but from what little I saw, your team is inspired from you."

"I will never hear the end of this," Neo muttered. He was about to respond when Martyers showed up. Both Neo and Derek jumped up, ready to fight. Neo, however, shoved Derek away. "I appreciate it but this isn't your battle. Get to safety!"

"I agree. Stay safe!" Derek said, running away.

Neo turned around, clenching his necklace and shouted, "SOLAR POWER!"

"You guys wanna dance, lets dance,"Neo taunted them. He leapt at them. He summoned his Saturn Staff and began to swing it around, knocking away the demon looking fiends.

"Need a hand?" Kelley shouted, throwing her twin daggers.

"Would love one, thanks," Neo called back gratefully.

"What about 4 hands?" Luka called out, standing beside Jackson and Ari.

"The more the merrier," Neo called back.

"Does this mean you are staying?" Jackson asked, taking his axe and disintegrating a small group.

"It does," Neo called back, using his staff as spear.

"Good!" Luka replied, his sword slicing through a group.

"Isn't this touching?" The mysterious man was back.

"Whoever you are, you have one chance to return my sister!" Neo threatened him, rushing towards the man.

"Oh and if I don't?" The man challenged back.

"You will have to deal with us all," Kelley vowed, also charging the man.

"Oh I'm shaking in my boots," the man pretended to tremble. He unsheathed his sword and met the twin attacks head on.

"What have you done to her?" Neo asked, using his staff as a spear and jabbing it at him.

"She's fine ... for now," The man laughed, parrying the attacks with ease. He then went on the offensive and blasting both of the rangers off their feet. He began to laugh and started to charge up an attack and pointed it at the downed Rangers.

Energy began to flow through Neo, energy he didn't realize he had. He got to his feet, took his staff, and in an inspiration again, he brought it down. "Saturn Shield!"

He slammed his staff on the ground, creating a forcefield around himself and Kelley, abosrbing the charged up attack. He took that force-field and channelled it through his staff, watching a ball of energy forming at the top. He took that energy ball and blasted it at the man. He grinned in sanctification as the man was thrown back 20 feet. He then feel to his knees, being caught by Kelley.

"I'm alright," Neo said, panting. "Whatever that was took alot of energy out of me."

"Whatever it was, it seems to have worked," Kelley said, pointing ahead. The man and the Maryters retreated. Luka, Jackson and Ari joined up with them.

"I think we should do the same," Jackson said, helping to support Neo.

"What was that?" Neo asked Maria, who just back from an unknown trip.

"That, Neo, was you discovering a new power," Maria answered. "You each have untapped powers."

"Oh sweet," Jackson said with glee. "I can't wait to unlock mine."

"I'm worried," Maria stated. "The original team didn't unlock their powers this early. I do hope you can handle it."

"What do you mean by handle it?" Neo asked, taking a sip of his water.

"After using your new power, how did you feel?" Maria asked.

"I felt weak and tired, like my energy was drained," Neo explained. He put down his water, as he realized what she meant. "Is this new power a curse as well?"

"No. Your new power is a blessing from the morphing grid," Maria answered, sitting down. "But like with morphing. It takes a certain amount of training to properly harness. When you used it today, you expanded alot of energy to cast it. You were lucky that they retreated or else it could have been a different outcome."

"You say it's a blessing but it sounds like a curse to me," Luka stated. He looked at his team. "Just means we have to practise this. Neo, don't use that unless if we need it."

"Oh trust me, I won't be using it anytime soon," Neo said with a weak chuckle.

"Good. We have had a long couple days. Lets take the rest of the day off, but training tomorrow morning!" Luka said.

The others groaned as they went back to their daily lives. Neo looked at the sky above them. "I will find you Olivia. That is a promise!"


End file.
